


Magic Dance

by totally_hetero



Series: songfics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Domestic, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Labyrinth References, Songfic, but theyre sang by the characters, desi padme, its the greatest sapphic fantasy, lesbian padme, lesbian sabe, listen theyre just gay and dance to magic dance, theyre happy happy wives, theyres lyrics in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_hetero/pseuds/totally_hetero
Summary: Sabé is crying over old photographs and her lovely wife comforts her.





	Magic Dance

Child Sabé must’ve been interesting to interact with. Sabé (adult obviously) looked down at her photo album. It was filled with so much of her childhood from her snot nosed Blues Clues bib times to when she graduated a dumb church youth group thing (something like Daughters of the Lord… She didn’t remember much other than there was a super cool girl there and Sabé couldn’t think straight around her). Geez that short bob and bangs didn’t suit her, even back then.

Currently she was looking at a picture her mom had taken at one of her ballet recital when she was super little. In the picture, Child Sabé was wearing a flannel and knock off work boots while all the other girls were wearing pretty dresses. Even Padme was wearing something sensible for once; very different to how she was now. Sabé had hated ballet class; she hated the dance, the clothes, the music, just everything about it. The only thing she did like was the pretty girl in her class who always wore an all pink and had a cute mole on each cheek. She really lucked out that the girl had liked her back.

Sabé turned the page and saw a picture from her twelfth birthday party sleepover. It was a picture of her and all her middle school girl friends, but the only thing Sabé really remembered from that night was when everyone had gone to sleep except for her and Padme. It was one of Sabé’s key life defining moments- the first time she realised she was gay.

* * *

_She had just began to drift off when she heard Padme whisper, “Hey, hey Sabé. Are you still up?”_

_Sabé held back a sigh and rolled onto her stomach to face her friend. “Well I am now. What’s up?”_

_Padme, not wanting to have to deal with her long hair getting everywhere while she slept had put her hair up in a bun, leaving her gorgeous face exposed. Even in the dark her eyes sparkled and Sabé could see the grin on her face. “Have you ever kissed someone?” Sabé shook her head and Padme’s smile grew wider. “I haven’t either.” The two went silent, the only noise in the room being Dormé’s light snores. “Want to try?”_

_The pale skinned girl gasped. “We’re- We’re both girls though! We can’t do that!” It was hard keeping her voice quiet so that she didn’t wake the other girls but she somehow managed to do it to her total surprise._

_Padme shook her head. She scooched over to where her face was only mere centimeters away from Sabé's. “Yes we can. I saw a couple of girls do it on T.V. once when my parents weren’t home.” Sabé looked down to Padme’s lips before looking back up at the girl’s hazel eyes. She leaned forward until their lips just brushed up against each other. Right as she was gonna pull away, Padme leaned deeper into the kiss._

_They remained like that for a couple of seconds that went both way too fast and way too slow for Sabé before Padme settled down in to her sleeping bag. Sabé did the same even though she was nowhere ready for sleep now; her heart was too fast and thoughts raced through her mind of continuing to kiss Padme._

_“Good night, Sabé.”_

* * *

Behind her, the door creaked open. She’d have to fix that soon. Sabé wiped her eyes, brushing away the tears that had formed and ran down her cheeks. She turned around to see her gorgeous wife leaning against the doorway. “Hey babe,” Padme began, a radiant smile painting her face. “What are you up to?” She walked over and wrapped her arms around Sabé's shoulders, long hair tickling the other woman’s neck. She glanced over her wife’s shoulders and her smile grew seeing the picture. “Oh I remember that party. We kissed and then passed it off as a friendship kiss or something else ridiculous like that.”

Sabé nodded and more tears spilled down. She hugged her wife’s arms closer and rested her head against Padme’s neck. Behind her, Padme frowned. She wasn’t quite certain why Sabé was crying, but she remembered another thing from their childhood that’d pick her spirits up.

“I saw my baby…” She sung, pulling Sabé's arms up as a signal for her wife to stand and dance with her. ‘Crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do?”

Sabé laughed, her brown eyes crinkling with her smile. “Really? And you aren’t even gonna start at the beginning?”

“I don’t remember the beginning!” Padme replied before continuing with the song, “My baby’s love had gone…”

“And left my baby blue! Nobody knew!”

The two sung together for the chorus, Padme taking over for the tiny goblin that chimed in after David Bowie’s character. She made her voice high and nasally resulting in a laugh from Sabé. The two danced together in no particular pattern, just having a fun time enjoying each other’s presence. “Dance magic, dance!” Padme raised her arm for her much taller wife to spin under, Sabé's clunky combat boots scuffing up the floor a little bit. She dipped Sabé down before singing the next lyric, “Put that baby spell on me!”

They just kinda danced around in each other’s arms after that, Sabé humming the tune due to neither of them knowing the words to the rest of the chorus. Right when she thought they got to the right part, Padme chimed in again. “I saw my baby…”

“Trying hard as babe could try-”

“What could I do?”

Both of the women’s voices weren’t that great and neither was their dancing- Padme’s was only slightly more passable and that was due to her grace from all those years of ballet classes. But their smiles made up for their lack of skill and their laughter could be heard all throughout the small apartment they lived in. They went through the chorus again, Sabé voicing the goblins this time doing her deepest voice possible causing Padme to burst out into uncontrollable giggles.

“Jump magic, jump!” Sabé lifted Padme into the air, arms only straining slightly. They barely managed to get through the rest of the song, but when they had finished the two woman leaned against each other, Padme resting her head on Sabé's chest.

“Remember that one Halloween when you dressed up as David Bowie from that movie?”

“Ooh you shut it!” Sabé hugged Padme tighter and placed a kiss on her head. “I think there’s a picture of that somewhere in that photo album.”

“Willing to pull it out and show me?”

“Hmm, just for you, maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly just a fic to lift my spirits up. it combines everything i love: labyrinth, padme, sapphics, messing around. all that jazz.  
> bother me on tumblr @bobaluke  
> pls drop a kudos and leave a comment below!


End file.
